Kingdom hearts and Tangled crossover
by Brianna3555
Summary: Sora and crew get news that a world is falling to darkness. They must go check it out and see if they can restore this kingdom to its original state. But will they be able to?


**Hello Im Brianna, this is my first time using FanFiction. I love to read on here but I have never posted. This is chapter 1, there will be more. I wanna try to get at least 1 chapter out every 1-2 weeks but don't take my word. I am not that good with grammar but I tried my best. This chapter is pretty short but ehh... now enjoy this chapter. see ya**

Chapter 1

Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy were called into Master Yen Sid's tower for some important business. Sora landed the gummy ship.

" Very smooth landing Sora, the smoothest landing you have ever done." Donald said.

" Well Donald, you can really learn something from Baymax and Hiro," Sora said while unbuckling his seat belt. " I'm goona go back there one day and learn how to do cool twists and flips with the gummy ship and maybe even get some cool upgrades for the gummy ship to. After all Hiro did say we can come back anytime and he can do some tweeks to it." Sora said excited.

" In your dreams Sora." Donald said letting out a slight giggle.

" Hey, in my dreams, I dream that you can heal better." Sora said with a big smile and started laughing.

" Really, do you want to go there Sora." Donald said getting angry.

"I would love to." Sora said sarcastically.

" Gawrsh, please stop fighting, you guys always fight." Goofy said.

" He started it." They both said at the same time pointing at each other.

" No you did." They both said starting to yell.

" Please stop, this is getting annoying," Kairi said with her head in her hands. " I'm getting off, you can do whatever you want." Kairi got up and proceeded to the gummy ship door. She pressed the button and the door opened.

" Bye." Kairi said waving at the boys.

" Wait!" Sora Screamed. He ran past Donald and caught up with Kairi.

Goofy got off. Donald rolled his eyes and followed. They went up the many flights of stairs. Sora and crew got up there.

"So who wants to knock, be my guest." Sora said stepping back from the door.

" Come on Sora, stop being a freak." Kairi said giggling a little.

" Its awkward knocking for me." Sora said looking away from Kairi.

" I shall knock." Donal said acting proper.

Donald cleared his throat. He did a slight knock and put his hands behind his back then smiled. A couple seconds later they heard Master Yen Sid's voice.

" Come in." He said sounding like he was grumpy.

Donald opened the door and everyone walked in. Donald closed the door behind everyone. Sora and Kairi walked up and stood in front of Master Yen Sid's table/desk and Donald and Goofy stood off to the side.

" How was San Fransokyo?" Master Yen Sid asked.

" It was AMAZING." Sora said, " We met new friends, I was taught how to ride this huge thing named Baymax, I learned some new magic and it was so beautiful," Sora said talking really fast and excited. " I'm definitely going back there one day." Sora said.

" Well I'm glad. Master Yen Sid said. " Now lets get to business.

Sora and Kairi nodded.

" Now, There is a world that is close to falling to darkness."

" WHAT!" everyone exclaimed.

"What world is it?" Kairi asked.

Master Yen Sid thought for a moment.

" Its Kingdom of Corona," Yen Sid finally said after everyone was waiting Anxiously. " Now I have called you guys because your the only people who can stop the world from falling to darkness." Yen Sid said.

" We will stop this, I have saved lots of worlds and I bet I can save this one." Sora said proudly.

" Yes, thats exactly why I have called you Sora." Yen Sid Said, " Now Kairi, the reason I called you is because there is a girl in the world, I don't exactly know her name. But I do know that you guys have a lot in common, she has a very bright heart like yours and is very kind."

" Aww... I cant wait to meet her." Kairi said cutely.

" And I think Sora needs backup incase Donald and Goofy disappear somehow."

" Gawrsh, we never leave Sora." Goofy said kindly

" Yeah." Donald exclaimed.

" Just incase, calm down." Yen Sid said.

" Ok lets go." Sora exclaimed.

" Wait before you go," Yen Sid said quickly, " This world is very dangerous, be warned and don't leave each others side." Yen Sid said

"Now go." Yen Sid commanded.

They all waved

" Count on us." Sora said while waving.

" May your heart be your guiding key." Yen sid exclaimed.

" Thank you." They all screamed back.

They got in the gummy ship and Sora and gang took off. They were in the lanes in between and then Sora realized something.

" You know... Master Yen Sid never told us where to go." Sora said starting to freak out.

" Well follow your heart Sora, you will find the world." Kairi said

Sora concentrated for a moment.

" I cant feel or sense anything." Sora said sounding a little depressed.

" Sora, you followed your heart to find Olympus, do the same here." Kairi said.

" Yeah but that was luck." Sora said looking back at Kairi.

" Sora..." Kairi said starting to get irritated.

" Fine." Sora said, looking forward. Sora sat back in his seat, closed his eyes and went into thought " Hmmm." Sora said thinking. Everyone waited. Sora let out a big gasp.

"We have to go this way" Sora said with a grin on his face.

" Well, Sora did it." Kairi said with a smile looking at Sora.

" Yay go Sora." Donald said cheerfully.

" Awesome Sora." Goofy said.

They flew north for a little bit. Then a world popped up.

" There it is!" Sora said excited. "Lets gooooo!" Sora said.

" Yeah!." Everyone said and they went to the world.

They had a hard landing because Sora was so excited that he used his heart.

" Rough landing, but we made it." Sora said, still having a smile on his face.

No one even said anything about the landing they were just looking out there windows.

" Wow its so pretty." Kairi said, with her mouth opened.

" How do we know if this is the world that we need to go to?" Donald said, looking at the pretty flowers.

" I mean... Im Pretty confident this is the world, this is what my heart told me. Sora said

" But this world doesn't look like its falling to darkness." Goofy said.

" Well we can't jump to conclusions by looking at a few flowers and grass." Sora said, getting up. " Well let's go, let's go inspect." Sora said opening the door. They all got off and looked around. It was so beautiful everyone was astonished. Then they heard something. Like stomping. They all looked and saw that heartless were charging after them.

" Well, there are heartless here.. ATTACK." Sora said. They all summoned there Keyblades, staff and shields. they began to fight. Kairi using magic, Sora using drive forms, Goofy doing his spin attack and Donald trying to heal everyone. Then more heartless came.

" There are to many!" Kairi screamed.

" Your right we need to... RUN." Sora said.

Sora and crew ran and found a hiding spot. it was like a cave of some kind. they all ran in and watched the heartless. They searched and searched but the heatless could not find the gang. They gave up and went away.

" Look, there's a opening at the end of the cave." Donald said, pointing at the opening. They all ran down there and went through the vines. They all looked up and saw a big tower, with waterfalls behind it.

" Woah." Everyone said.

" We can take cover in there." Kairi said as they heard the heartless at the other side of the cave like thing.

" Yeah let's do that." Sora said. Everyone nodded there heads in agreement, then they all began to walk to the tower.


End file.
